legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarafan warriors (swordsmen)
Enemies article |image=SR2-Enemy-SWSwordman-Close.PNG |caption=Sarafan warrior swordsmen in Soul Reaver 2. |introduced= Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 }} Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen were a Sarafan variant enemy encountered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history at climax of Soul Reaver 2. Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen were armed with the Sarafan Longsword. Profile Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen were troops of the Sarafan faction, encountered by Raziel in Nosgoth's early history at the climax of Soul Reaver 2. They were clothed in a red tunic or chain mail and wore golden trimmed armor and helmets as well as purple gloves and knee-pads. They wielded Long Swords with a Sarafan symbol at the hilt . Sarafan Swordsmen were the short range fighters of the Sarafan, excelling in close-quarters combat. They were ruthless and skilled enemies, though slower and with less range than their Pikemen allies, they were arguably more powerful with a range of deadly sword attacks. Swordsmen were often assisted in combat by long-range Sorceresses. Sarafan Warriors: Crystal Dynamics. (Eidos Interactive). (2001) Sarafan Warriors at the Official Soul Reaver 2 site (preserved at Dark Chronicle) Bestiary: GameFAQs. Soul Reaver 2 FAQ/Walkthrough/Soul Reaver 2|Online (by Celtic Wolf). Sarafan Swordsmen were encountered only in Nosgoth's early history, shortly after Raziel emerged from the Time streaming chamber in the Swamp. They were first seen along with other Sarafan troops in the Mountains and in nearby Uschtenheim. They would later be fought in the Swamp, nearby the Pillars and Shrine area and at the Sarafan Stronghold . Notes *Though explicitly hunting Vampires, Sarafan enemies will notably attack Demons if confronted with them. *Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen were comparable to the close-range fighters of the other 'hunter' factions in Soul Reaver 2, (the Vampire hunter swordsmen of Vampire hunters in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]], and the Demon hunter swordsmen of the Demon hunters in the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]]), though the Sarafan swordsmen were notably superior to their counterparts in almost all respects. *Three of the final Sarafan commander bosses (Zephon, Rahab and Raziel) were armed with Sarafan Swords, making their move-set also comparable to the Sarafan Swordsmen; though the commanders had health, attack power and defensive capabilities far surpassing their minor comrades . *Along with the Sarafan Warrior Pikemen, Kain fights Sarafan Warrior Swordsmen in the ''Defiance Comic'' where they are armed with a plainer Sword lacking the Sarafan symbol . Despite this, The Sarafan Swordsmen do not appear in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, with the similarly armed claymore wielding Sarafan templars appearing instead. . *The Sarafan Warriors of Soul Reaver 2 wear armor reminiscent of real-world Roman military clothing. With Defiance's Sarafan chapters taking place some years later, the armor of the Sarafan classes was evolved to a more Crusader-like style for that game."Sarafan Crusader Notes" on Daniel Cabuco's online portfolio Gallery SR2-Model-Character-Sarafanba-Sarafanbb.png SR2-Model-Object-Saraswrd.png SR2-SarafanWarrior-Swordsmen3.png|Sarafan Swordsmen preparing for combat Enemies 35.png|generic Sarafan Warrior concept art in SR2 bonus materials Enemies 36.png|Sarafan Pikemen and Swordsmen in SR2 bonus materials SR2-SarafanSwordsmen-Jab.png|Moves-Jab SR2-SarafanSwordsmen-Downstrike1.png|Moves-Downstrike (1) SR2-SarafanSwordsmen-Downstrike2.png|Moves-Downstrike (2) Defiance9GameStop.jpg|Sarafan Swordsmen in Defiance comic Defiance20GameStop.jpg|Sarafan Swordsmen in Defiance comic Defiance21GameStop.jpg|Sarafan Swordsmen in Defiance comic References Browse Category:Enemies Category:Enemies/Enemies Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Enemies/Soul Reaver 2 enemies Category:Soul Reaver 2